


A Day in the Life of Resse

by Shadowlord13



Series: SSO Medieval AU [21]
Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/pseuds/Shadowlord13
Summary: The title says it all. Was from a writing prompt from Burgie for medieval AU





	A Day in the Life of Resse

Resse’s day started like any other.  He had woken up at the crack of dawn to oversee that the manor’s horses were fed.  Everything seemed fine until about mid-morning when all hell had broken loose.  At first Resse had been called upon when a pregnant mare had started to foal.  The mare easily gave birth to a healthy filly.  Resse kept watch to make sure that the foal was able to stand, he heard a commotion coming from the main barn.  He looked out and saw a number of horses come streaming out of the barn.  Resse could not see any signs of smoke or fire coming from the building.  Resse left one of the stable hands to look after the mare and foal as he rushed outside.  He was met with a handful of horses rushing around the courtyard and stable hands running after them.

            It took them about an hour to get almost all of the loose horses back into their stalls.  The only one left was Dancer, a usually unbothersome warmblood gelding.  The dapple gray horse had been playing a “game” with the stable hands by acting as though he would allow them to catch him then run away when they got close.  Nearly half an hour after the others had been caught Dancer was still running wild, so Resse called the closest stable boy to him.

            “Jacob fetch Esmeralda!  She should be in the knights’ training yard!”

            The boy ran as fast as he could in the direction of the training yard.  He quickly returned with Resse’s daughter Esmeralda.  She was wearing the light training armor and was still carrying a dulled sword.  Even at a light jog her long legs had outpaced the stable boy who ran to keep up.  When she reached him, she immediately asked her father what had happened.

            “Your blasted horse got out and let some of the other horses out of their stalls as well, and now he will not let anyone catch him,” Resse stated.

            Esmeralda let out a small sigh before taking a breath.

            “Dancer,” she said in a loud and sharp tone.

            Her voice cracked through the air like a whip.  Everyone stopped in their tracks at the sound.  Dancer spun around and faced the direction that Esmeralda was in and pranced towards her.  She waited with arms crossed over her chest as her horse approached her.  When Dancer reached her she scolded him severely.

            “Take him back to his stall and make sure that it is securely closed,” Resse said to his daughter.

            She nodded and he watched as she turned on her heal and started walking towards the main barn with Dancer following, his head hung low.  Resse quickly went to check on the mare and foal before gathering all of the available stable hands together, anger clearly seated on his face.

            “Which one of you blasted sons of dogs left that horse’s stall unlocked!” Resse bellowed.

            All of the boys shied away from his anger.  He continued yelling at them until one of the boys owned up to his mistake.  Resse dismissed all of the other boys before severely chastising the lone stable hand.

            After everything had settled down Resse went about his day training the young horses of the stable and overseeing that everything went smoothly.  The rest of his day was uneventful.


End file.
